clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Republic of Guymed
The Free Republic of Guymed is a group of islands captured by a group of penguins, led by Guymed, Carter422, and Ant Tig Tig (these penguins are all Guymed's friends). The had a small pie war against the Mephs, but soon made peace and now both penguins and mephs live there. It became a country before USA existed. History Before FRG was even FRG, it was an island group lost in mist. It is said to be near the 230-190 Point, and in fact that is true. All that lived there were Mephs, until Guymed and the gang arrived. They had a small pie war with the Mephs, and after 234 pie filled days, they finally decided to make peace and let both species live there. At first, the penguin gang had no idea what to do with the place. They decided to make it a Democracy, with a president and stuff. A presidential battle went fourth between Guymed and Zud3652 (EVIL HE IS!!), but Guymed won due to his great leadership in the penguin gang. The country was finally founded on June 26th, 1997. The country's original name (it's native name), is Frosian. According to the Frosian High Archives Government Information Release on April 24th, 2009, it is no longer a free republic of USA. Currency The currency in FRG is mostly coins and dollars. The Zit and Zet coins are silver colored, and the Zat coin is gold colored. The dollars have the command faces, the Rit dollar has Ant Tig Tig, the Rot dollar has Carter422, and the Ret and Rido dollars have Guymed (only rido has his full body). An Apache dollar is rare, it's design consists of feathers and rods, and is worth the most. *1 Zit Coin = 0.50 Coins *1 Zet Coin = 1 Coin *1 Zat Coin = 5 Coins *1 Rit Dollar = 10 Coins *1 Rot Dollar = 20 Coins *1 Ret Dollar = 50 Coins *1 Rido Dollar = 100 Coins *1 Apache Dollar = 1000 Coins Language The main language in Frosian is English. The reason why the east and west islands speak Latin and Japanese is because of Guymed's short usage of the languages. Japanese is spoken by people mainly in the Southeast island, Morkanie (the Meph language) is spoken in the center island of the 3 separate islands, and Latin is spoken in the Southwest island. Military The Free Republic of Guymed has an army, called FW (Frosian Warriors), that specialize in fighting with pies and using Snow Snipers. The current amount of troops FW has is 50,672. FW is also known to have the most technologically advanced army in all of Antarctica. Places The mainland's largest city is Philawind. In the east section of the city, is an area of mostly Asian cultures. The north part of the city is the capital sector, where all the government buildings are. The west and south areas of the city are mainly filled with English speakers. The southeast island was taken by Frosian later after its establishment, but at the time was barren and had no inhabitants. Then, Japanese penguins decided to inhabit the island in order to have their own area of culture and language. The center island is mainly used by the Mephs, and not much is known because of it. The southwest island was inhabited by Latin speaking penguins in the midst of an uncontrollable civil war, which was ended by Frosian, and then annexed. Geography Frosian is very mountainous in the center of the main island. The highest point is 24,279 feet, one of the tallest points in Antarctica. The rest of Frosian is very tropical and warm, and the three lower islands are largely made of lakes and plains. Flag, Motto, and Anthem Government The Frosian Government is a Liberal Democracy, and votes for their leaders. The government has an upper and lower house, the Upper House is the Senate. There are 12 senators in the senate, and are each individually elected. There is also a 50 member House of Assembly, which are also elected as well. The country provides free health care as well. Inhabitants Mephs, Japanese, Latin and English penguins inhabit almost all areas. Other inhabitants include Puffles, which can not be legally owned without the puffle's approval, and Rocketsnails also inhabit most of the Southwest of the mainland. Villains The primary villains in FRG are Darktonian Troops and ACP Troops. (Despite being good, they do not like ACP because they compete with the country's existing army.) An annexation attempt by ACP was stopped and all ACP units deported from the territory. Frosian snipers are on high alert on naval ships, watching the sea with NV scopes. Culture See Also External Links Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Maps of Antarctica